1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system for attaching a shoe to a skateboard to inhibit lateral and/or vertical movement of the shoe in relation to the skateboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Skateboards provide a surface for a user to stand on and wheels that enable the skateboard and user to roll along a surface. While many users enjoy simply standing on the skateboard while it rolls along a surface or prefer to use the skateboard as a means for transportation, some users would rather use the skateboard to perform complicated stunts or tricks. Such stunts or tricks may involve causing the skateboard to lift from the ground or rapidly changing the positioning or direction of the skateboard.
Users typically control the skateboard using friction created between the skateboard and shoes that the user is wearing. Such friction may be increased by coating the surface of the skateboard with a tape or other material that induces high amounts of friction. Even so, a user may find it difficult to control the skateboard using friction alone. Not only is it difficult for many beginning users to control the direction towards which the skateboard is rolling while it is on the ground, it is also difficult for advanced users performing stunts or tricks to cause the skateboard to leave the ground and to control the skateboard while it is in the air.